Le plus beau des cadeaux
by Maliumkin
Summary: (The Best Gift) Rien ne va pour Severus le jour de son anniversaire. Minerva décide d'apporter son aide. Traduction d'une fic' de BellatriaMusica.


**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui lisent ces fanfictions et en particulier à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Les reviews sont le seul salaire de l'auteur ou du traducteur, et ça fait toujours très, très plaisir !**

 **PS : Comme dans toutes les fanfictions que je publie, l'univers ne m'appartient pas, et en l'occurence la fic' non plus. Elle est le fruit du travail de BellatriaMusica ;-)**

* * *

Severus relu une fois de plus sa liste avant de la fourrer dans le sac qui se trouvait sous sa cape. La renouée pourrait être récoltée dans les serres, même chose pour la belladone mais les œufs de Botruc… Il soupira. Cette récolte-là lui garantissait un voyage à la Forêt Interdite, qui serait encore plus désagréable que d'habitude en raison du temps affreux qu'il faisait.

Mais c'était sa faute, vraiment. Il savait depuis un certain temps déjà que son stock touchait à sa fin et le puriste qu'il était préférait recueillir lui-même les ingrédients nécessaires à ses potions. Il avait espéré jusqu'à la dernière minute que la neige cesserait de tomber, mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée, bien sûr. Ses espoirs avaient la mauvaise habitude d'être souvent déçus, et il n'avait donc pas été surpris le moins du monde quand il avait compris qu'il devrait affronter cette tempête de janvier pour assurer ses cours dans les délais prévus.

Il avait presque atteint les portes d'entrée lorsqu'une voix provenant de l'infirmerie l'interpella.

« Ou pensez-vous aller comme ça exactement, Severus ? » lui demanda Poppy.

Severus grogna presque de frustration. N'avait-elle rien de mieux à faire que de l'interroger ? « J'ai besoin de quelques ingrédients », répondit-il rapidement.

Poppy le regarda. « Avez-vous perdu la raison ? » demanda-t-elle sans vergogne. « C'est la pire tempête de neige que nous avons eu depuis des lustres. Vous ne pensez certainement pas pouvoir y aller et - »

« Je _peux_ si vous voulez que vos stocks de Pimentine soient réapprovisionnés avant la semaine prochaine, » la coupa Severus. « Le temps ne changera pas de si tôt, et je ne peux vraiment plus attendre. »

Poppy se redressa de toute sa hauteur, son sourire disparaissant subitement. « Je peux attendre quelques jours pour la Pimentine, plutôt que de _vous_ avoir coincé dans mon infirmerie à cause de votre idiotie pure. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu », répondit Poppy. « Si vous sortez maintenant, vous attraperez froid, ou pire… Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, et je doute qu'Albus le fasse. Donc vous pouvez juste retourner d'où vous venez et ne plus penser à vos ingrédients pour encore quelques jours. Vous pouvez certainement trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire – c'est votre anniversaire, après tout. »

« Peu importe mon anniversaire », murmura Severus, mais il fit demi-tour et reparti par là d'où il venait. Poppy prenait son rôle d'infirmière bien trop à coeur, et se préoccupait de sa santé de manière totalement abusive. A son grand désarroi, Albus faisait la même chose, mais alors qu'il était touché par l'attention que lui prêtait le directeur, Severus détestait que Poppy lui barre la route.

 _Pas aujourd'hui_ , pensa-t-il alors qu'il marchait vers une autre porte de sortie dans le château. Cela signifiait un chemin encore plus long jusqu'à la forêt, mais il était prêt à affronter la longue distance. Il avait besoin de ces œufs de Botruc, et il les aurait, peu importe ce que lui disait l'insupportable médicomage.

Il poussa la porte et fut presque tenté de reporter son expédition à plus tard : il gelait. Le souffle de vent sur les quelques endroits ou sa peau était encore exposée lui envoya de la neige dans les yeux, et le froid lui donnait du mal à respirer. Mais il secoua la tête et s'aventura dehors. _Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, c'est juste un peu de neige_ , se dit-il avec impatience.

Cependant, c'était beaucoup plus _qu'un peu_ de neige, et au moment où il atteint la forêt, ses membres étaient déjà engourdis et il pouvait sentir de la glace sur son manteau. Mais il n'était pas question de revenir en arrière maintenant. Il se dirigea vers les arbres les plus proches, à la recherche de signes de Botrucs, mais il semblait raitissants à se montrer aujourd'hui. Ceux qui se montrèrent malgré tout furent furieux d'être dérangés.

« Bon sang ! » s'écria-t-il alors que l'un des Botrucs, qu'il n'avait pas vu, enfonça ses griffes dans la paume de sa main. Il ne pouvait rien sentir à part la douloureuse morsure du froid, mais le sang qui coulait sur sa main ne le trompait pas. Au moment où il eut enfin rassemblé assez d'oeufs, ses deux mains étaient couvertes de coupures et il tremblait de façon incontrôlable la neige avait déjà formé une mince couche de glace sur ses cheveux.

 _Poppy va me tuer_ , pensa-t-il misérablement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait inconsciemment marché jusqu'aux portes du hall d'entré. Il n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour faire le tour du château. Il les poussa, se préparant à ses cris inévitables.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne l'attendait pas. _Bien sûr qu'elle ne t'attends pas elle ne sait pas que tu es sorti_ , se rappela-t-il. Au moins quelque chose qui se passait bien aujourd'hui. Il avait à peine fait deux pas qu'il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son prénom.

« Severus ? »

Il soupira de nouveau c'était simplement Minerva. Elle aussi se préoccupait de sa santé plus que nécessaire, mais elle trouvait aussi certaines mesures de Poppy trop extrêmes.

« Mon Dieu, vous devez être congelé », dit-elle, descendant les escaliers et l'examinant au travers de ses lunettes. « Que _faisiez-vous_ dehors, bon sang ?! »

« Ce- Cela n'-n'a pas d'importance », parvint à articuler Severus malgré ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient. « Con- Contentez-vous de n- ne pas cri- crier », ajouta-t-il, lançant un regard significatif vers l'infirmerie.

Minerva pinça les lèvres en signe de réprobation, mais elle laissa couler. « Je vous cherche depuis plus d'une heure… Voulez-vous du thé ? Du cidre ? Quelque chose ? »

« C-Ce se-serait mer- merveilleux… atchoum ! » Oh, c'était _brillant_. Mais s'il ne l'admettrait pas, il avait développé un rhume ces derniers jours, et il semblerait que le fait d'avoir été dehors et être complètement trempé ait aggravé son état. Tant que ses collègues ne le remarquaient pas…

Minerva lui lança des regards suspicieux pendant tout leur chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers, où elle ne perdit pas une minute et lança un sortilège de séchage sur ses vêtements puis leur ramena du vin chaud. Severus, reconnaissant, enveloppa ses mains autour de sa tasse, mais Minerva eut le souffle coupé.

« Severus ! »

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils dans sa direction. En dépit de ses robes maintenant sèches, de sa boisson chaude et du feu de sa collègue, il avait l'impression que le froid avait pénétré son corps, et il n'était pas particulièrement d'humeur à faire la conversation.

« Vos – vos mains », dit faiblement Minerva.

Comme s'il le fait de les mentionner avait appuyé sur un interrupteur, il sentit une pointe de douleur cuisante parcourir ses doigts jusqu'à ses poignets. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains avec peu d'intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que, au nom de Merlin, étiez-vous en train de faire au juste? » demanda Minerva, toujours alarmée. « Non – dites-le moi dans un seconde – j'ai de la pommade quelque part... » Elle disparut dans ce qui était probablement sa salle de bain. Severus profita de son absence pour éternuer une nouvelle fois, étouffant le son le mieux qu'il pouvait. Tout ce don avait besoin Minerva pour conclure qu'il avait un rhume… alors Poppy le saurait, et Albus aussi…

« Voilà », dit Minerva, revenant avec une petite bouteille. « Vous avez fait cela, je suppose, en fait… mais _comment diable_ vous êtes vous fait cela - ? »

« En collectant des œufs de Botruc », répondit honnêtement Severus.

Minerva renifla. « Pour quelqu'un qui a tant besoin de ses mains, vous devriez faire plus attention à elles... » le réprimanda-t-elle. Mais le coeur n'y était pas. Severus lui sourit alors qu'elle étalait la crème sur sa peau à vif, mais s'arrêta net quand il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait avec un air critique. Ce regard voulait presque toujours dire qu'elle était sur le point de demander quelque chose de désagréable.

« Que voulez-vous donc ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton rude.

Minerva regarda ses mains une fois de plus, puis son visage. Il avait les joues un peu rouges, et avait l'air plus exténué que d'habitude.

« Vos mains sont froides », dit-elle finalement, « Mais - » Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, elle posa ses doigts sur son front. Ce qu'elle sentit confirma ses craintes. « Vous êtes un peu chaud. »

« Je vais _bien_ », grogna Severus sur un ton ennuyé. Il avait connu des jours meilleurs, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne puisse pas supporter – après tout, il avait réussi à le cacher à ses collègues depuis des jours déjà. Mais encore une fois, le fait que Minerva se préoccupe assez de lui pour être inquiète était plutôt étrange…

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait quitté la pièce et il la vit à peine revenir qu'il sentit un thermomètre sur sa langue. Il lui lança un regard noir, mais elle n'avait jamais eu très peur de lui, et elle leva à peine un sourcil amusé avant de prendre une gorgée de son vin.

« Oh, ne me regardez pas comme ça, » dit-elle. « Je vérifie juste que vous allez bien. » elle lança un regard au thermomètre avant de renifler. « Eh bien, 38°C, ce n'est pas si terrible… restez assis là, voulez-vous ? _Et ne bougez pas_. »

« Je ne suis pas un chien, » murmura Severus.

« Non, mais vous êtes malade », contra Minerva. « Et si vous n'allez pas voir Poppy, vous devez au moins prendre quelque chose. »

« Et je suppose que vous avez ce quelque chose avec vous ? » dit Severus, dans une vaine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. Minerva avait de nouveau disparu dans sa salle de bain. Elle revint un moment plus tard avec une autre petite bouteille.

« Vous savez ce que vous devez faire. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Bizarrement, oui, je le sais, » dit-il avec lassitude. Il frémit au goût de la potion, mais fut rapidement distrait par Minerva qui l'entourait d'une couverture.

« Que faites-vous ? »

Minerva haussa les sourcils. « Autant vous mettre à l'aise. »

« Vous – vous ne le direz pas à Poppy ? » dit-il avec étonnement, avant de réprimer un bâillement soudain et de réaliser, trop tard, qu'elle avait ajouté un somnifère à la potion guérissante. »

« Seulement si vous me promettez de rester ici le reste de la soirée », répondit-elle. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Severus lui sourit faiblement et se cala entre les coussins du canapé. « Si vous insistez, » soupira-t-il. Il ferma les yeux. Il commençait déjà à se sentir beaucoup mieux, mais c'était peut-être dû à sa compagnie actuelle. « Vous savez, Minerva, je crois que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'a jamais fait. »

Et il s'était endormi avant de pouvoir la voir rougir.


End file.
